


And the Hits Just Keep on Ringin'

by imaginecreatebefall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fun, M/M, Silly, doctor mechanic, mostly I exaggerate a few things when it comes to Lexa, partially crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginecreatebefall/pseuds/imaginecreatebefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven thought she and Abby were going to have a nice quiet Thanksgiving with Clarke and Lexa, only to find out that while she was out, Abby invited all their old friends not realizing that some weren't on speaking terms at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Hits Just Keep on Ringin'

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't going to post this at first, but from what I've been seeing on Tumblr there's some Angst heading our way, and although I love angst, I needed something to make me laugh before I dive in and thought others may need it as well. This is honestly just a cute, silly Holiday fic I thought of and ran with.

 

“Are you insane?” Raven’s eyes popped out at Abby who was too busy checking the turkey, squirting extra juices around the exterior of the bird to answer. “Abby?” Raven yelled even louder, but only received a tray of garlic and parmesan asparagus shoved into her hands in return as Abby closed the oven.

“Dining room,” the older woman instructed with her chin as she moved on to her next task. Raven stared at her for another minute not getting any further, Abby too concentrated on finishing up her magnificent feast to bother with the drama that was undoubtedly going to pour on their Thanksgiving dinner.

Raven rolled her eyes and did as she was told; placing the tray of veggies on its designated hotplate in the dining room before taking a minute to appreciate everything Abby had done while she was out on an emergency run to fix another’s family oven that sparked to life. The table had grown three times in her absence, Abby finally able to unveil all her autumn place settings that had been collecting dust for years. The plates all had brown and orange leafs along the rim, which were placed in between the silverware carved with berry garland wrapped around each utensil, all placed on top of a simple fall harvest table cloth with a giant pumpkin in the center. They even had a turkey gravy bowl to match.  Everything was neatly and elegantly done; too bad dinner was going to be a disaster.

“How many are coming again?” Raven asked glancing over the place settings.

“Honestly sweetheart, you can count right?” Abby replied now stirring a massive pot of mash potatoes as she came into Raven’s view.

“Yes,” Raven drawled out, “but all these seats are going to be filled?”

Abby took another quick glimpse at the table and nodded.

“Again I ask, are you insane?”

“I don’t see what the big deal is? You were all so close in high school.”

Raven bit her lip as she hurried back into the kitchen, “that was years ago.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Abby laughed as she put the pot down.

“I know, but still,” Raven went on in a softer tone. “Once they all headed off to college, things began to change, they found new friends, formed serious relationships, _some not meshing well with the others_ ,” she added under her breath. “I just thought it would be nice to have Thanksgiving with me, you, Clarke and Lexa, so, you know, we can finally tell them about us.”

Abby stopped what she was doing and turned to Raven with a bright smile, “We’ll tell them this weekend,” she said leaning in to graze Raven’s lips, “I promise.”

Raven sighed. They had been together for four months now and kept putting off the “perfect time” to tell Clarke, that while she was off at college, her mother and her older high school friend bonded over a brown out that took over the town one night and that they hadn’t detached from each other’s side since.

“I’m sorry, ok. I know you wanted this to be more intimate,” Abby added, “it’s just, it’s Thanksgiving. And once Clarke said Bellamy and Octavia’s plans fell through, I had to invite them. Lincoln of course accompanying Octavia and Bellamy, I think is dating Lexa’s cousin and asked to bring her. After that, things just spiraled. Octavia asked if Jasper could come with Maya, and they weren’t going to leave Monty alone with his family when all his friends were here and asked to bring Nathan along. So, now tonight is more like a little reunion. Come on,” Abby said taking her hands, “it should be fun.”

Raven couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness in Abby’s naïve actions, the kind doctor had no clue that half the people coming tonight were in a heated battle with the other half.

“Nice is not how I would put it, more like a bloodbath.”

Abby shook her head as she glanced over at what else needed to be done, “It can’t be that bad.”

“Let’s just say, I’m going to screw with some of the wiring for the heating just in case I need to duck out from the line of fire.”

“Don’t you dare,” Abby whipped around, attempting to whack Raven with a wooden spoon as she spun, but Raven easily backed away from the attack.

“Hey!” Raven smirked at the spoon coming up once more, “you might be into some of that crazy torture stuff woman, but I’m done with all that.”

“Really?” Abby shot back stepping into Raven’s space with raised brows.

“Well,” Raven started tilting her head with half a smirk as she wrapped her arms around the doctor. “I’m sure I could be persuaded otherwise.”

Abby hummed as she leaned in for a kiss, both losing themselves in their embrace for a moment before a timer went off stealing Abby’s attention away, leaving Raven alone in an empty space, with an opened mouth and closed eyes. She wanted to snicker a bit about Abby being a tease when the doorbell rang, eliminating any chance of more fun time with the older woman.

“Oh brother, here we go,” Raven said out loud as she marched toward their certain doom, taking a few deep breaths before swinging the door open. “Hey,” Raven announced confused,” did you really just ring the doorbell?”

Clarke glanced lovingly at her girlfriend wearing a well-fitted brown dress that made her enticing green eyes pop, “yeah, Lexa suggested that since I don’t live here anymore that we shouldn’t just walk right in.”

Raven cast a sideways glance at Lexa who simply nodded. “Ok, well, welcome,” Raven went on trying to sound chipper.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Lexa said plainly with a faint smile as she walked passed and began to glance over the decorations, her smile growing as she took in the bright colors of the turning forest surrounding her and welcoming the peace it represented.

“Your mom’s in the kitchen.”

“Ok, thanks,” Clarke stated reaching back for Lexa who took the blonde’s hand like it was a precious jewel as they gazed lovingly into the other's eyes, acting as if they were the only ones on the planet.

“So, I’m going to go check on something,” Raven stated needing to get away from them before a love ballad broke out through the speakers.

“Sorry,” Clarke replied leading Lexa into the kitchen, “oh, I almost forgot,” she went on snapping out of her love haze, “How do you like living here?”

“What?” Raven asked containing her worries.

“I mean, it has to be a little weird, it is my mom after all.”

Raven let out her nerves in a casual laugh. “No, it’s cool. I mean I lived with a bunch of dudes before this. It’s nice to have a toilet seat down all the time and cleaned properly.” 

"Well, that's good, I guess," Clarke replied with a smile matching Lexa's as they headed into the kitchen.

“Wow,” Raven said softly, “now they’re even starting to look alike.”

There was no time for Raven to mentally prepare for what was to come. As soon as Clarke and Lexa floated into the kitchen on their love cloud the doorbell rang with Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Lexa’s cousin, Echo on the other end. “Hey guys, come on in and make yourselves comfortable, I was just about to get the wine.” _A lot of it_ , she thought.   

Raven headed over to the wine rack, tucked two bottles under each arm while carrying a third back to the table just as Jasper, Maya, Monty, and Nathan came in.

“Hey Raven,” they said on top of one another.

“Heeey,” she replied as she plopped the five bottles on the table before heading back to retrieve five more.

Octavia, ever the observer, watched her closely as she came back, “there is food right?”

“For you my sparkling beauty, of course,” Raven responded jamming the screw into a bottle and popping the first cork without even looking.

Raven eyed them all carefully as they began to mingle, trying to figure out which one would pop first, then privately made a bet with herself on which one since she knew Abby wouldn’t approve, well, at least not until she felt firsthand the tension already beginning to swirl about in the dining room.

Raven poured herself a hefty glass while she crossed herself with her eyes so she wouldn’t draw too much attention, then headed back into the kitchen with the glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other. She stood in the doorway watching Lexa at Clarke’s side devouring her girlfriend’s lips with her eyes as Clarke and her mom played catch up.

“Our guests have arrived,” Raven announced cheering their empty hands before taking a large sip from her glass. Abby turned and rolled her eyes at her extravagant broadcast, still unable to sense what awaited them at dinner.

“Who else did you invite?” Clarke asked her head shooting back toward her mother.

Raven almost choked back the wine she just sucked down trying to contain her laughter. “You didn’t tell them?” Raven questioned, the grin on her face growing unable to hide her amusement any longer.  

“Oh, just some of your friends from high school.”

Clarke’s eyes widened while Lexa grew stiffer than she already was,” it’s ok,” Clarke went on settling Lexa as she began to rub her arm, subtly commanding her to ease down.

“What’s going on?” Abby asked, still adorably not picking up on anything as she turned to scoop out the stuffing from the large bird and handed it to Raven.

“Nothing, just a little misunderstanding we had a few weeks ago. I’m sure everything's fine by now.”  

Raven hurried up and dropped the stuffing on the table, flashing everyone a smile as she snagged a second bottle to stash away in the kitchen before Clarke and Lexa walked in, whispering a good luck to them as they passed only to receive a stone glare from Lexa in return. This time Raven couldn’t help herself and chuckled, not caring if Lexa decided to cut her later for getting a tad bit of enjoyment at their expense.

“Ok, are you going to tell me what happened?” Abby asked taking a few glances out toward the dining room.

Raven continued to laugh as she leaned back with her elbows propped up on the counter, “I tried to warn you.”

“Next time give me specifics, and anyway, it was too late by the time you got home, I already called everyone. Great, what have I gotten my daughter into?”

“Hey,” Raven poked at Abby’s side trying to remove her frown, “You told me Thanksgiving is a holiday where we all come together, despite how long we’ve been apart and any petty disagreements we might have had.”

Abby still wore a pout, too angry with herself for not clearing this with Clarke, but Raven just looked up at her with a smile as she reached up behind her for a wine glass in the cabinet and poured Abby a towering glass.

“This one doesn’t match the rest,” Abby replied taking it.

“It’s bigger, symbolizing who the hostess is and if anyone gets to out of hand, you just show them whose boss and ask them to leave.” Abby let out a crack of a smile and Raven took advantage of her shifting mood by placing a kiss to her lips. It was supposed to be brief, but the contact of Abby’s warm lips called Raven in for more.

Abby laughed feeling more like herself as she gently pushed Raven back, casting an eye toward the dining room, “maybe you should slow down with the wine.”

“No way,” Raven replied sneaking one last kiss in, “besides, that wasn’t the wine, that was all you Mrs. Griffin.”

Abby playfully slapped her chest as she shook her head, “not the wine my ass.”

Raven didn’t care though, she topped off her glass, regardless of Abby’s warning, knowing that once she was in the other room the yelling would sober her up quickly. “Ok, here I go,” but this time as Raven went by, Abby reached her ass with the wooden spoon bouncing Raven off the ground with a quick yelp.

“Hey,” Raven spat quietly over her shoulder, “if that’s what you really want ok, but save that kinky stuff for later,” she added with a wink, “well, maybe not the wooden one; splinters.”

Abby shook her head and shooed Raven out of the kitchen so she could carve up the turkey, but one foot into the dining room had Raven itching to head back. Clarke and Lexa never even made it to their seats before Jasper jumped up and gave Lexa a piece of this mind.

“And you just decided to leave her there, alone.” Raven heard and braved the room with another sip of wine.

“Maya assured me she would find a ride,” Lexa replied unfazed by Jasper’s anger.  

“And you couldn’t just wait around a little longer to make sure she found one. Her phone died and she was stuck at the concert all night alone. She had to wait until one of the rodeos lent her his phone so she could call me.”

“Jasper,” Maya tried to softly intervene from her seat as she reached up for his arm.

“No,” he replied gently to her before his wild eyes flashed back to Lexa. “Monty, you agree with me right?”

Monty looked up irritated to be called away from his playful conversation with Nathan, “Jasper, do we really have to do this now?” But Jasper didn’t blink. “You know what; I always have your back man. I do. But for once, do you mind letting me have a nice time. Nathan and I just want to enjoy ourselves for once. So, you go ahead and hash it out with Lexa, we’re going to slip back into the shadows. Ok?”

Jasper shook his head, but left Monty alone to face off with Lexa again. Before he could lash out though, Maya stood up and grasped his arm. “Jasper,” she repeated firmly, “I told Lexa it was ok for her to leave. It’s not her fault.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, but eyed Jasper with a faint winning smirk as she pulled out a chair for Clarke directly across from them. Then she and Jasper sat back down, their eyes not leaving the other in a quiet battle, but even that began to fade with their girlfriend’s soothing touch of each other their hands.

“You could have at least waited,” Octavia chimed in as she took a sip of her own glass of wine. Raven knew it wasn’t over, not with this group. She originally thought she would need a shield to hide behind, but this was quite enjoyable. So, instead of cowering behind the curio cabinet Raven took a seat at the head of the table, crossed one arm over her stomach and sat back to enjoy the dinner theater with her massive glass of wine.

“Octavia,” Clarke intervened softly, “can you not.”

“Whatever princess,” she mumbled back, but not quiet enough. 

Raven watched Clarke’s calming nature melt away rapidly as she shot her friend a cold glare, “I’m sorry, have I done something to offend you?”

“Octavia,” Lincoln started politely, now stepping into things as well to try to pacify the situation, but it was useless.

“Yeah, actually, ever since you and Lexa found each other, you’ve been strutting around from place to place like you’re the leaders of everything, that you can do no wrong. Lexa agreed to go with Maya to the concert on campus. I don’t care if we were all supposed to meet up at some point during the show. We had a buddy system lined up for a reason. It was crowded as hell and Lexa left Maya, alone. The two of you need to get off your royal asses and start taking some responsibility when you screw up.”

“I apologized,” Lexa stated, still unnerved by everything. Raven nodded along impressed at how even tempered Lexa had been throughout the whole thing, since she knew from experience that her group of friends could be vicious. Hell, she and Bellamy almost slit each other’s throats the first time they met over a disagreement on how her phone mysteriously got tossed into the neighbor’s pool.

“Try putting a little feeling behind your damn apology,” evidently Octavia was not impressed with how Lexa handled herself. _Oh well_ , Raven thought as she took another sip.

“Ok, ok you guys,” Bellamy came in, “We’ve all made mistakes and from what I’ve heard, Lexa and Maya have already worked everything out, so why don’t we all just drop it and enjoy this time we have together.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “fine, you could work on your bedside manner though.”

“I will try,” Lexa replied with a single nod.

“Ok, great,” Clarke added looking to try to quickly change the subject by standing up to pour everyone some more wine.

 _Ten bottles might not be enough with this group_ , Raven thought laughing to herself as she watched Clarke empty one bottle in just three glasses.

“Can I just say one thing?” Bellamy’s date said in a cool manner.

“Echo, it’s ok.”

“No, it’s not,” she replied firmly.

“I know you didn’t appreciate Lexa dropping your girlfriend off and bolting like she did, but I had a family emergency and text Lexa that I needed her assistance ASAP. It’s my fault she didn’t stay with Maya. I know my cousin may seem cold sometimes, but she is loyal, considerate and would do anything to protect the people she cares about. She thought Maya would meet up with the rest of you and never once believed she was in any danger, that’s why she chose to leave her and hurry to my side.”

Lexa glanced over at Echo with a tender smile, “family comes first. I hope you all understand that,” she added openly to the table.

Most of the table nodded in return, except Jasper and Octavia who still looked annoyed.

“I hope everyone’s hungry,” Abby announced waltzing into the dining room with a large tray of perfectly cut meat.

“Wow, mom nice work,” Clarke exclaimed.

“Looks amazing, smells delicious,” came scattered comments from the group as the tension began to dwindle with the arrival of food.

“Great,” Abby said smiling down at Raven who was still sitting at the head of the table like she owned the place. “And you said it would be a disaster,” she mumbled.

Raven glanced down at the table where there were two empty spots waiting to be occupied. “Yeah, I’m impressed. They handled their shit without spearing each other, looks like we’re growing up.” Abby smirked as she placed the tray of meat down, “however," Raven went on, "looks like we’re still missing a few people, who else is coming?”

“Um,” Abby replied glancing over at all the food, “cranberry sauce,” she straightened snapping her finger, ignoring Raven’s question as she headed into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

“Saved by the bell,” Raven huffed as Clarke stood up to get the door. But as Raven watched Clarke talk to their new arrival still blocked from her view she was beginning to rethink her words.

“She’s in the kitchen,” Clarke stated as she motioned for their new guest to come inside.

“Thank you Clarke,” Marcus replied stepping in with an extra expensive bottle of Scotch in his hands. Raven’s eyes grew blood red as she watched Kane saunter into the kitchen. She placed her glass of wine down, roughly wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up to stop whatever idea their old principal had in mind for her girlfriend when Monty decided to ask her a quick engineering question, freezing her into a conversation.

Raven engaged with Monty barely paying attention to her own words as she watch Kane glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was paying attention to them, then stepped up to Abby’s side placing his hand on her hip as he talked.

“I’m sorry Monty,” Raven cracked breaking free from their conversation and rushed into the kitchen, to find Kane’s hand still on Abby’s hip as he went over the unique qualities of the particular brand of scotch he wanted to share with her later on after all the kids left.

“Foods going to get cold,” Raven called out. Abby gently gestured for Raven to calm down as if she had things under control, not wanting to cause a scene.

Kane, however, didn’t see it that way, “We’ll be right in, you and your friends can go ahead and get started.”

Raven’s eyes narrowed in on Kane as he turned back to face Abby ignoring her. She trusted Abby, she did, but Kane was beginning to get too touchy feely for Raven’s liking. “I think it’s a little rude for the rest of us to eat before the host. Abby put a lot of work into the dinner.”

“I saw,” Kane replied directly to Abby, triggering Raven’s feet into motion. She stepped right next to Abby forcing Kane to withdraw his hand and slipped her arm around the doctor’s waist replacing his unwelcomed touch.

“Excuse us, but we were in the middle of a more adult conversation,” Kane went on, not quite understanding her gesture.

“Look Marcus, I’m not going to fault you for trying to make a move and all, but Abby’s taken.” The older woman’s eyes widened and she glanced over at Raven, shaking her head. “I don’t care,” Raven gritted through her teeth. She didn’t want to make a big scene over dinner either, but, at the same time, there was no way she was going to sit back and watch Kane try to make his move on Abby all night.

But somehow, Kane still didn’t get it, “that’s cute.”

“Cute?” Raven repeated, eyes burning with fury. Not only did Kane think she had no place here, but he actually mocked her. There was no way she was going to let that stand. “Cute? Ok, let’s see how cute you find this?” Raven reached up and brought Abby’s mouth to hers. The doctor initially started to pull away, but Raven let out a soft pleading moan Abby couldn’t resist and drew her back in. They completely blocked out Kane’s presence as the wine fueled up their kiss, Raven’s hand cupping Abby’s cheek to keep her close, not caring about anyone who was there except the woman she loved.

“Oh my god, mom,” Clarke yelped from the doorway with nine other curious heads quickly popping in to see why Raven had dashed into the kitchen, Kane unable to move let alone close his jaw.

Abby glanced down at a bashful looking Raven who quickly turned the other way to fix her shirt Abby had unknowingly began to lift up during their kiss. “I’m sorry Clarke, trust me, this isn’t exactly how we wanted to tell you.”

“I, um,” Clarke tried to find words, but started rambling in an unknown English tongue.

“This is why I had you ring the doorbell.”

All eyes fell on Lexa, “you knew,” Clarke questioned still in a language only Lexa could translate looking betrayed.

“I assumed,” Lexa corrected.

“And you didn’t think to tell me.”

“I didn’t feel it was my place to divulge such information without knowing the truth of it.”

Clarke sighed, “Please, next time you assume any information about my mother, _divulge_ it to me.” Lexa as always, gave a single nod.

“Well, now that that’s out of the way,” Raven announced, mouthing a quick, I’m sorry to Clarke, who just shook her head and waved an imaginary white flag, defeated from all the drama of the day, “let’s eat, shall we.”

Everyone proceeded into the dining room, Raven’s hand finding Abby’s as they walked the short distance giving it a successful squeeze. Raven then held out the chair at the head of the table, she was the host after all. After everyone was seated, trays were passed around, wine bottles were emptied, and conversations were kept short, no one really knowing how to carry on a normal discussion after everything that had been said and seen that evening.

Raven glanced over everyone giving Abby a quick peck on the cheek before standing up with her most recent filled wine glass. “I’d like to make a toast.” Everyone’s eyes fell on Raven, some cheerful, some hesitant, others just curious. “I know a lot of things have changed between us over the last few years. We lost a few friends and gained some new ones and although we may have drifted apart, I’m really happy Abby called us all together today. And despite some of your bruised feelings for each other, I know you all do to. Why else would you show up, knowing full well who would be here? I love you guys and Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving,” they replied in unison with raised glasses and smiling faces.

The dinner became more talkative after Raven’s toast. Bellamy began introducing Echo to those she hadn’t met yet, Monty and Nathan no longer huddled their relationship away, Lincoln and Octavia stood up to clear the table of any empty dishes, watching everyone closely as they did, while Clarke and Lexa walked hand in hand into the living room so Clarke could share with her some of the Autumn pieces she had created when she was younger. The warmth coming from Lexa’s eyes as she took in each piece in even had Raven press her hand to her heart glad to see her friend so happy. Kane was even pleasant, but was quick to leave after assisting Octavia with a few dishes, thanking Abby for the last minute invite, and apologizing for the misunderstanding in the kitchen. He even shook Raven’s hand telling her she was a lucky woman and to enjoy the scotch.

“Well, it looks like you lost the bet,” Abby said as they sat back down at the table, their fingers twiddling around one another’s as they took the others hand.

“Hey, I never said anything about a bet, out loud at least.”

Abby snickered, “Yes, I’m aware, but I can read your facial expressions just as well as you can read mine.”

“Not fair,” Raven replied with a coy smile as she leaned in for a brief kiss, knowing if she started anything more Clarke wouldn’t be pleased, especially after Raven’s first thought was to toss her friend's mother on the table now that it was cleared. “Hey, wait a minute, who’s the last place setting for?”

“Hello everyone,” Indra announced as if on cue. Half the room jumped for her abrupt entrance, the others lost their ability to speak as they became hypnotized by the shining smile Indra carried.

“I didn’t know she could do that,” Raven mumbled, getting a poke on the side from Abby in return. “No seriously, she’s gorgeous. Someone should tell her to smile more often.”

Abby laughed, “Indra, please, come in, I’ll make you a plate.”

Raven relaxed in her seat and watched as everyone quickly settled back into their conversations. They last thing she expected to see at the beginning of the night were large smiles and waves of laughter. But Abby had done it. She brought them all together and instead of a war, a large alliance had been created amongst old and new friends. As she caught Abby’s eyes upon her return with Indra’s plate, she felt even luckier to be with the woman she loved, but was more excited to top off their successful evening with a celebration of their own once everyone left. This would be a Thanksgiving to remember, in more ways than one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any choppy parts. There's a few areas of writing I still need to work on.


End file.
